Bols
Bols, or also know as Bors,' '''was one a minor villain in ''Akame Ga Kill!. Bols was a member of the Jaegers who was chosen by Empire as one of the users of Teigu to enter the army of Esdeath. Prior to joining the new organization, he was a member of Incineration Squad. He is voiced by Eiji Takemoto. Personality Despite his appearance of a giant who appeared to be a homicidal brute, Bols is very shy with unknow people, however, his shy personality no hinders him in his work and whole cities burn people alive. He thinks killing is a crime but he also thinks that killing in the name of good is not considered a crime. This led him to believe that many people despised him and swear revenge against him. Bols loves his family very much and will always be made, since they are well. His love for his family was very strong when his last act of his life was attempting to return to his home in order to see them one last time. He also enjoyed cooking and doing other things that aroused his interest. Appearance Bols was always seen wearing his mask as an incineration squad member and has a gasoline tank mounted at his back for his flamethrower. He wears long gloves over his hands which serve not only to help him when using the flamethrower, but also for protecting Bols from attacks. He also had three scars on his upper chest. Biography Before Bols enters Jaeger, he was part of team incineration Empire. He was mainly used to perform executions to burn people and whole villages to the death, and that at some point he would have to pay for those sins, even thinking that it was only his duty as a soldier of the Empire. Although the duty to kill people he finally marries with a woman and he has a daughter too. The wife and his daughter often console him for is having emotional problems due to his work. When he was called to the capital due to he being a Teigu user he quickly becomes acquainted with other users who were also called when he said he was just shy with people he does not know. He had been more friendly with Wave, who arrived shortly after him in the conference room. After the tournament Esdeath and Tatsumi was dragged Jaeger, Bols and other members of Jaeger were together for an assault on a bandit stronghold in the hills. He becomes known by the Outlaws as he uses Rubicante to burn the thugs high on the walls. Later, he is invited by Esdeath for advice on Tatsumi, Bols replied that she should not lose hope until Tatsumi finally falls for her and he taught her a few ways to win the heart of Tatsumi. Later, he and members of Jaeger had burned a village that was in favor of the revolutionary army, after this act, Bols became a target of NightRaid. Later, Bols along with Wave, Kurome, Esdeath, Seryu and Run try to attack the position of Najenda, they were divided into groups, Bols, Wave and Kurome face against Akame and Mines. The trio unknowingly end up falling into the trap of just Najenda and are ambushed by Akame, Mine and Najenda, Leone, Tatsumi and Susanoo. Susanoo made a quick move to try to attack Kurome, however, Bols defended Kurome, Bols until hitting a distant and unfamiliar area after he Kurome protected from attack by Susanoo, then a battle ensues between Night Raid and the remaining Jaegers. He ends up fighting Akame, but her attacks fail fazeer effect on him due to the protection of one of the dolls Kurome, Woll. During the fight, Leone, who had her left arm cut by Kurome comes to help Akame. The tide of battle soon change in favor of Akame and Leone, Bols forcing him to use his asset. In an attempt to kill the two Akame and Leone, Bols self-destructs the gas tank of his flamethrower reaching success both Akame and Leone, Leone causing the collapse of his wounds. Although wounded, Bols can escape the blast, but soon he comes across a girl who had scratched her leg, Bols in a movement of compassion makes a bandage wounds girl, but the girl, who was disguised Chelsea, then Chelsea attacks Bols. Then Chelsea says to Bols that the girl he just saw was the girl from a village he burned. In his last moments, Bols attempts to trace the way home to see his family again, but dies of his wounds. Chelsea then begins to take arms Bols' and disguises Bols. Legacy The death of Bols mainly affected emotionally Kurome and Wave, with Kurome releasing a tantrum when she realized that Chelsea had killed Bols and caused the tragic death of him. After the death of Bols, his wife and daughter were raped and killed by Syura and his members of Wild Hunt in front of his grave. This cruelty made Wave sink in anger. After this, Wave defeated Syura in a fair one-on-one battle. The way Run defeated Champ was also a shout-out to Bols, as it represented an allegorical vision of him having come down as an Angel to avenge his daughter. Powers & Skills The teigu Bols was flamethrower, called Invitation Purgatory: Rubicante. With this weapon, he was seen burning large groups of enemies in the fire that will not extinguish even if the target is submerged in water. He also had a gigantic force as might be expected of him. Gallery 161px-Bors.jpg Akame ga Kiru! -27.png Bols.png BolsAnimeDesign.jpg uakame_ga_kill_ch024_020.jpg|Bols' wife and daughter Chelsea kills Bols.png gakame_ga_kill_ch031_011.jpg cakame_ga_kill_ch032_041.jpg cakame_ga_kill_ch032_047.jpg|Bols thinking about his love ones as he's dying Bols' death.png|Bols's death Bois's family.png|link=Bols 640px-Bols_talks_about_his_wife.jpg Bors_using_Rubicante.jpg 784244-akame_ga_kill___09___large_21.jpg 784806-bols_sad.png|Bols feeling sad tumblr_nb70tvWpbc1rl9sqto5_1280.jpg 311689-1.jpg 784236-akame_ga_kill___09___large_11.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-12-ath-068.jpg 640px-Bols_Loving_Family.jpg 640px-Bols_and_his_Family.jpg Bols_Full_Body_Anime.jpg Bols - what.png 800990008077.png That was close.png Bols lies dead.jpg 790964-bols_past.png 790965-bols.png 796638-akame_ga_kill___16___large_35.jpg 798136-bol_s_eye_color.png 798445-akame_ga_kill___17___large_06.jpg|"Good times..." 798447-akame_ga_kill___17___large_09.jpg|Bols crying Bols ha ha ha.png 790962-bols__family_and_wave.png 791819-akame_ga_kill___13___large_11.jpg Tumblr_ndpu4g7ZmY1tfy194o1_500.gif Chara_20.png Bols_4.gif Bols_advice_to_'Never_Give_up'_(2).jpg|Bols advice to "Never Give up". Trivia *Despite having a job that entails burning down entire cities, innocents included, he still views it as a job. He is also very aware of how horrific what he does is and knows that, one day, karma will catch up to him. He still does his job for the sake of his wife and child. *His face was never seen. ** His face was revealed to the other members of the Jaegers but the scene was obfuscated to us, the readers. *Bols is 32 years old. *If it wasn't for his occupation, Bols would be one of the the nicest characters in the series. *Bols may have been inspired by the Pyro, a character from the game Team Fortress 2, as his face is never revealed, and he isn't evil or sadistic in his personality. Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Anime Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Spouses Category:In love villains Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Arsonists Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Henchmen Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Manga Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains